


When you wait a long time for something, you just end up disappointed

by OnTheGround2012



Series: The Red Line works [2]
Category: The Red Line - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Collage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dialogue, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Graphics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Harrison Brennan, Parenthood, quotes, racial issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Collages from episodes 3.





	When you wait a long time for something, you just end up disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> I am making these collages of scenes I love and I want to have them here connected to the little thing I wrote, and also, I don't want them to just make them and that they get lost on Tumblr... basically, I want to have them all together in one place.
> 
> This is my favorite American show of 2019 so far, so I couldn't rec it more. I love the cast and their performances, the writing and the story.
> 
> Cross-posted on Tumblr.

 

 

**Jira:** Would he actually admit that? 

 **Daniel:** Well, we have to try 

 **Jira:**  And that means being in the same room as him 

 **Daniel:** Don't you want to hear him say it? 

 **Jira:**  I think we can look at Paul Evans, and we think it'd be cathartic. But when you wait a long time for something, you just end up disappointed.

 

 

 

**Daniel:** No, I did your hair. I got you to bed. 

And, no, you don’t look like me and no, you don’t come from me, but I was there every day knee-deep in it. That was me.

  

 

 

**Daniel:** These last few weeks, I've been thinking that I have every right to speak for Harrison, my family, my fight.

People have been fighting, there are so many families waiting for justice. It isn't fair that our case got fast-tracked just because... (Daniel touches his face) 

**Jira:** It's messed up but it's true... Dad... are you gonna waste it or use it?  

 (Daniel smiles)

**Daniel:**  Yeah... 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos would be appreciated if you like it :)


End file.
